


Oh my it's Snarry and Drarry

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lust, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pre-Slash, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: a one shot collection of either Snarry or Drarry. prompts welcome if any are connected it will be mentioned.Harry's heart wanted what it wanted. Too bad that seemed to be Slytherins





	Oh my it's Snarry and Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt “oh my god you’re in love with her (Change that to him) .”

I don’t own Harry Potter

It was the beginning of the welcoming feast and the few eighth years that had chosen to come back were interspersed with the rest of the school as they watched the sorting.

Harry clapped for each new student rather it be Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The war was over and they’d all lost too much to let old prejudices hold them back.  With that thought his eyes swung to the head table where one Headmaster Severus Snape sat looking over the crowd of students.

It hadn’t been easy to get the board of governors to allow Severus. Headmaster Snape. Harry reminded himself mentally to keep his job. They had bulked at the very idea. 

Harry had stood firm thought thinking of the man who had almost lost his life to Nargini’s bite. Thinking of the man who well he’d made mistakes had redeemed himself over and over. Who had been on the side of the good even when it would have been easier to be on the side of evil.

In the end Harry had prevailed and Severus Snape kept his post. Now if only Harry could stop looking at the man. He swallowed and looked down at the hard wooden table in front of him.  He thought of the memories the man had shared with him as he thought he was dying. The memories that had changed his mind about the man. The memories he’d refused to share with anyone else.

“Harry.” Hermione hissed.

“What?” Harry looked over at his female best friend.

“Why do you keep staring at that table?”

“And Headmaster Snape you keep staring at him too.” Ron pointed out. “Wow that’s going to take some getting used to.” He shook his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Harry denied swallowing hard.

Hermione and Ron narrowed their eyes at him. They and Minerva McGonagall were the only ones who knew the truth of Severus Snape.

“Oh my god you’re  in love with him.”  Hermione hissed.

“I am not.” Harry tried to deny his cheeks gave him away though as they flushed a dusty pink.

“Oh mate not Snape.” Ron shook his head. Sadly. “Anyone but Snape.”

Harry just looked at his friend not saying a word. He wished it was anyone but Snape himself he truly did but he guessed the heart wanted what it wanted. And his heart wanted Severus Snape. Damn it all.

 


End file.
